


Denial, Self Sabotage, and Acceptance: The Three Stages of Falling in Love With Your Flatmate

by Ravenpaw_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flatmate AU, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenpaw_93/pseuds/Ravenpaw_93
Summary: After forging an unlikely friendship during N.E.W.T year Harry and Draco became inseparable. It only seemed natural they should become flatmates. However, after two years of watching them tiptoe around each other, their friends have had enough and devise a plan to make them realise they're in love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Denial, Self Sabotage, and Acceptance: The Three Stages of Falling in Love With Your Flatmate

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to Tumblr this morning, decided to add it on here as well. I'm honestly a sucker for this trope, so when I woke up with this idea yesterday I couldn't resist writing it. Hope you all enjoy!

Harry sat at his and Ron's usual table at The Dragon's Den staring moodily at worn oak tabletop as he waited for Ron to return with their drinks. He looked up as a shot glass and a pint of beer slid in front of him. He immediately downed the shot with a grimace.

"Damn, mate. Rough day?" Ron asked arching an eyebrow as he took his seat on the opposite side of the table. 

"You could say that." Harry retorted bitterly, taking a swig of beer. "Flatmate problems." 

He and Draco had gotten a flat together after Hogwarts. They'd become close friends during N.E.W.T year and both had taken positions at the Ministry, Harry with the Aurors and Draco the Goblin Liaison Department. They figured they'd probably end up spending so much time together at separate places it just made sense to get a flat together and split expenses. They'd managed to coexist rather peacefully the past two years, until this week. 

"What'd Malfoy do this time? Dirty dishes in the sink? Leave your wet clothes in the wash?" Ron snorted rolling his eyes.

"He's got a date." Harry muttered, downing the rest of his beer.

"Oh." Ron replied dully. He took a sip of beer and his eyes widened. " _Oh_. So we're finally acknowledging that, are we?" 

"Acknowledging what?" Harry asked, waving one of the cocktail waitresses over.

"Your three year long massive crush on Malfoy." Ron answered as if it should be obvious. 

" _Crush?_ I haven't got a crush on Draco. We're flatmates, we usually hang out on Fridays. He just ditched me last minute, is all." Harry argued before turning to the approaching waitress and ordering more drinks.

"Are you really that fucking thick? Or are you in denial? It's one or the other." Ron snickered. "I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Neither." Harry said stubbornly.

"Oh, come off it. It's me, you don't have to lie. In fact, I'm insulted that you actually think you _could_ lie to me about this. I'm not bloody stupid." Ron argued, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks." Harry said as more drinks were brought to their table. He downed a shot before continuing. "I don't know what you're on about. I'm not lying."

"Then you are in denial." Ron shrugged, pursing his lips as he watched Harry take another shot. "We've been here less than twenty minutes and you've taken three shots and downed a whole beer. You're too bothered for it to just be Malfoy cancelling movie night or whatever the hell it is you two do."

"I asked you to come out with me to have a good time." Harry sighed. "Can we please talk about something else. _Anything_ else." 

"Fine. But sooner or later you're gonna have to face this. Getting pissed and bringing some rando home with you for a quick fuck isn't gonna make the shit go away." 

"Who says I'm going to?" Harry rolled his eyes drinking his beer.

Ron stared at him, his 'shut up Harry, I know you' expression fixed on his face. He finished his beer and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Whatever mate. So, did you get your new trainee today?" 

"Yeah. Can't remember his name to save my life though. He seemed decent enough." Harry shrugged, grateful Ron finally dropped the subject. He wanted to forget about Draco and the hollow pit he caused in Harry's stomach.

"Lucky you. Mines an absolute moron. I'll be dead by the end of next week." Ron groaned.

Harry allowed himself to get lost in conversation about the trainees at work with Ron. Laughing at his stories of his idiot trainee, who by the sound of it, barely made it through the academy. He felt the misery he'd been feeling since finding Draco's note after work finally begin to leave him. After a third beer and another round of shots he was feeling rather pleasant. Everyone around him seemed much funnier and, many of them, much prettier than they had when they first arrived. Though, that was probably just the Firewhiskey talking. But in the end Ron was right, he found an attractive bloke willing to accompany him home. He was just tall enough and just blonde enough that, for one night at least, Harry could pretend he was someone else. And afterwards, when the man was gone and Harry was alone in his bed, he tried not to hate himself for it.

****

"Harry?" Draco called as he walked through the door of their shared flat, having just ghosted possibly the worst date he'd ever had. "You home? You wouldn't belie–" 

He stopped mid sentence as he entered the main area of their open concept flat. All the lights were off, aside from a table lamp and there was a note on their breakfast bar. He picked it up, frowning at its brevity. 

_Went to the pub with Ron, don't wait up. -H_

Harry's notes were usually paragraphs. He flipped the paper over, but the other side was blank. His frown deepened and he felt an unpleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach. He shrugged it off. Harry probably just left the note at the last minute. And even if he hadn't, it's just a note for Merlin's sake. He didn't have to write Draco a novel every time. He rolled his eyes, annoyed with himself, as he selected a bottle of wine from the rack in the kitchen area. He Floo'd to Pansy's trying to convince himself the slight aching feeling in his heart was residual disappointment from his date and had nothing to do with Harry's uncharacteristically short correspondence. 

"Thought you had a date?" Pansy asked in lieu of greeting him as he stepped out of the hearth.

"Hello, nice to see you, too, you harpy. Did I miss something? Is it 'National Shit All Over Draco Day' and no one told me?" He huffed, plopping down dramatically on her sofa.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"First off, Blaise set me up on a date with a total barbarian, then you can't even be bothered to say hello like a civilised human and Harr-you know nevermind. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get wine drunk on your sofa." 

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Pansy replied, summoning a cork screw and two wine glasses.

"His manners were atrocious. He didn't even tuck his shirt in. He ordered the cheapest wine possible and he laughed like a fucking seal. Clapping and all. I Apparated home from the loo half way through my meal, Pansy. I can assure you, it was horrific." He whinged, filling his glass.

"You hardly gave him a chance." Pansy retorted.

"It wasn't going to work." He replied shortly.

"Of course not." Pansy rolled her eyes. "What were you saying about Potter?"

"I didn't say anything about him." Draco covered his lie by sipping his wine.

"Darling, I love you, but you're a terrible liar." 

"Seriously it's nothing. I'm just narked off because my date went badly." Draco wasn't sure if he was saying that to convince Pansy or himself.

Afterall, it was just a stupid note. He couldn't be sure what sort of tone it was intended to be read in. _He_ was the one in a bad mood, so he probably just read it that way because of how he was feeling. He and Harry were fine before work, Draco was just reading too much into it. Pansy merely stared at him, her lips pursed and one eyebrow arched dangerously high.

"It's stupid. The note he left letting me know where he was going to be was just really short. He usually leaves long notes, so in my bad temper I got annoyed over it." Even to himself that sounded feeble.

"You look sad, not annoyed." Pansy pointed out.

" _Sad?_ " Draco asked scathingly. "I am not sad. It was a shitty date yeah, but it wasn't as though I thought I'd found my future husband." 

"Well if it's not your bad date it must be the note from Potter and the massive fucking pash you've had on him for years." Pansy countered, smirking over the rim of her glass.

"Me–a pash–Potter?–don't be absurd." Draco coughed, drips of red wine staining his grey trousers. He sincerely hoped Pansy would think the flush creeping up his neck was from nearly choking to death on his wine.

So what if he had a tiny crush on his flatmate? Harry was handsome, kind and funny. Who wouldn't have a crush on him? It wasn't as though Draco had any intention of acting on it. In fact, the whole reason he agreed to the date Blaise arranged was to get his mind off those feelings. Only, the date was a disaster and Draco had spent the entire time thinking _Harry would never do this._

"Oh don't even try it, Draco. I've known you since we were two years old. The only person who doesn't know that you love Potter, is Potter. Just how the only person who doesn't know Potter loves you, is _you_. You're both so fucking stupid it's infuriating." Pansy argued, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Draco gaped at her, floundering for something to say in return. 

"You're barking. I think I would know if Harry was in love with me, wouldn't I? And I would certainly know if I was in love with him, which I'm _not._ " Draco replied, taking a large gulp of his wine.

"Like I said, fucking stupid, the both of you. How can you not know? I'm surprised the two of you haven't suffocated in the sexual tension."

"Sexu–What sexual tension?! You've lost your bloody mind." 

"No, I haven't. Just think about it." Pansy conceded.

"Whatever, fine, I'll think about it." Draco huffed, finishing off his wine.

And he did. After stumbling into his and Harry's sitting room at one thirty in the morning and making his way to his room he lay in bed considering Pansy's outburst. He racked his brain trying to think of _any_ instance that Harry may have even hinted at having feelings for him, but could think of none. As far as the supposed 'sexual tension' maybe there were a few times when eyes had lingered a bit longer than what could be considered accidental, particularly when joggers were involved. Or they'd leant in just a little too close to each other. But that was normal, wasn't it? Perhaps he would just have to pay closer attention tomorrow when he woke up.

****

Harry heard Draco stumbling down their hallway, swearing under his breath. Once Draco's bedroom door swung closed, Harry opened his eyes and squinted at his alarm clock across the room. One thirty. He tried to ignore the flare of jealousy that surged through him. He had no right to it, given what he'd just done. He had no room to be upset that Draco was just now getting home from his date. But he was. He turned over sharply in his bed and immediately had to fight down a wave of nausea. _Great_ , he thought, _just what I need, a fucking hangover to wake up to._ He huffed, adjusted his pillow and willed himself to fall back asleep. 

His head was pounding when he woke up and he had the worst taste imaginable in his mouth. He groaned as he sat on the edge of his bed, squinting in the sunlight streaming through his open window. He took a hot shower and brushed his teeth before rummaging through the medicine cabinet for hangover potion. He grabbed one of the only two left and gulped it down. The cool soothing effect on his aching temples was instantaneous. A quick fry up and some strong tea would have him feeling much better, or so he told himself as he set to cooking. However, even after finishing his breakfast he still felt miserable. It seemed greasy food and tea had no effect on residual guilt. Harry's sulking was interrupted by Draco walking groggily past, on his way to the kitchen.

"Late night?" Harry asked, in what he'd meant to be a lighthearted manor, though it sounded more accusing than anything.

"Yeah I got wine drunk at Pansy's." Draco answered arching a brow at Harry's tone as he opened a cupboard for a mug.

"Pansy's, right." Harry snorted, he knew it wasn't fair to take his bad mood out on Draco, but he couldn't stop the bitter jealousy. And honestly, who did Draco think he was kidding? Obviously he went home with the bloke, he had every right to do so, but why lie about it?

"Erm, okay?" Draco muttered, shutting the cupboard door roughly."What's your problem? 

"No problem, just don't know why you lied about being at Pansy's when I know you were on a date." Harry replied in a clipped tone. 

"Why would I lie to you? Especially over something so stupid. I went on my date, he was a complete Neanderthal and I left twenty minutes in. I came home thinking we'd watch a film or something but saw your note _don't wait up._ So I went to Pansy's." Draco snapped flinging himself into a chair at the breakfast bar.

 _Well done, Harry. You've just made a complete arse of yourself._ He gave Draco a few minutes to cool off before speaking again, trying to squash his own guilt.

"I'm sorry. I feel like a shit because I got pissed last night and did something stupid that I regret and I took it out on you. I'm sorry your date was terrible. He doesn't know what he missed out on." Harry mumbled apologetically.

"It's fine. I've got to get ready, I'm supposed to be at my mother's in ten minutes. We'll talk later, yeah?" Draco asked, getting to his feet.

"Sure." Harry said with a nod and with that Draco strode from the room avoiding Harry's eyes.

Merlin, he felt like a tit. He should have just listened to Ron and went home alone. Something about the way Draco had said 'don't wait up' had stuck in Harry's mind. He sounded hurt. Which at the time is what Harry wanted. A selfish part of him _wanted_ Draco to feel as gutted as he did, he regretted that now. Fuck, but he's made a mess of things hasn't he? He was shaken from his thoughts by Ron stumbling out of the Floo.

"You look like shit." He said, taking a seat in the other arm chair.

"I feel like shit." Harry retorted.

"They make potions for that." Ron snorted.

"Oh there's a potion for guilt brought on by a spectacular display of self sabotage?" 

"What did you do?" Ron groaned.

"Exactly what you said I'd do. And then because I was angry at myself for it, I picked a fight with Draco." 

"Goddamn it, Harry." Ron scolded, putting his face in his hands. "You've ruined everything."

"Well I feel like that's taking it a bit far. I mean yeah I fucked up, but Draco won't stay angry long. He never does." Harry replied defensively.

"No you idiot, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and I planned this perfectly. Blaise set Draco up on a fake date to make you both wake the fuck up. But now you've gone and thrown a wrench in the whole fucking thing." 

"You did what? That's insane!" Harry replied incredulously.

"We had to do something, mate. You two have been driving us barmy for three years. _Clearly_ , you weren't going to figure it out on your own." Ron explained rolling his eyes.

"So on a scale of one to colossal how big of a fuck up was this." Harry asked nervously, still in a state of disbelief. 

"Mega colossal. The whole plan is scrapped. Pansy'll have to come clean with Draco and then so do you. Whatever happens after that is on you."

"Wonderful." Harry grumbled.

"Just be honest. That's literally all you have to do. I'm going to Pansy's to break the news. You've got this. No more self sabotage." Ron said bracingly, stepping back into the hearth.

"I'll do my best." Harry promised.

Ron called out Pansy's address and disappeared into emerald flames. Harry sat and contemplated what he was going to say to Draco. He only hoped Draco wouldn't be too angry with him.

****

His and Harry's tiff had left Draco in a rather foul mood. He sat sullenly through brunch with his parents picking at his food and only half listening to his father drone on about his blasted peacocks. He wasn't used to Harry behaving that way. If anyone started a row for no reason it was usually Draco himself. Halfway through their meal a house elf brought him a letter from Pansy telling him to come by her flat before going home. He suffered through another hour of his parents' company before leaving for Pansy's. She was waiting for him on her sofa looking mildly uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked suspiciously, taking a seat next to her.

"You're going to be angry with me. But just know, I did what I did out of love." She began calmly.

"What did you do?" He asked slightly panicked, he prayed she didn't go and talk to Harry or something equally as stupid. Especially with the way they'd left things this morning.

"Blaise, Weasley, Granger and I may have come up with a plan to send you on a staged date to make you and Potter realise that you're in love with each other." She said quickly.

Draco was certain he didn't hear her properly. No way were they all really stupid enough to think that would actually work.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked dangerously, narrowing his eyes. "You set me up on a fake date?!"

"Well it worked, sort of. Things got a bit fucked up, admittedly, but still."

"It most certainly did not work. We had a row this morning and now we're barely speaking." Draco huffed.

"You absolute idiot, Draco Malfoy. He's jealous that you went on a date with someone that isn't him." Pansy said exasperatedly.

Draco considered her words for a moment. That would certainly explain Harry's behaviour the last two days. Merlin, how did he not see that before?

" _Oh_ ." He said in astonishment. "He _was_ jealous." 

"Fucking hell, finally you get it!" 

"I need to talk to Harry." Draco said getting to his feet.

"Yes, go now. Before you lose your nerve." Pansy said encouragingly.

He clambered into the Floo throwing the powder down as he called out his home address.

"I think we should talk now." He said grinning a little, as he stepped in front of Harry.

"Yeah, we definitely should." Harry agreed with a forced, nervous smile. "Come sit down?"

Draco took a seat on the edge of the sofa next to Harry chewing on his lip apprehensively. 

"I'm sorry about earlier, accusing you of lying. I was jealous just like I was yesterday when I wrote that note before going out with Ron. I did something stupid and impulsive and I feel horrible. But I have to be honest, I understand if you get angry, I'd deserve it." Harry paused and Draco felt as though his heart had stopped beating. "I got pissed and picked up some bloke from the pub and brought him home. I just wanted to stop thinking about you for a while and how miserable I felt that you were out with someone who wasn't me. But it didn't work, the whole time I was with him I wished it was you. I'm not proud of it, but it's true. So when I accused you this morning I was out of line. I'm so sorry, I wish I could just re-do yesterday. I would do everything so differently."

Draco stared at him for a moment while he digested everything Harry had just said. Mostly he felt relieved, overjoyed even that Pansy had been right. He was a bit disappointed in Harry's way of coping, but it was understandable and Draco didn't intend on holding it against him.

"I mean I'm not pleased to hear that you fucked someone else, but I can't fault you for it. I only went on that stupid, apparently _fake_ , date to try and stop having feelings for you. I'm still upset that you accused me of lying, but I forgive you." Draco replied giving Harry a hopeful smile. "And for the record, I don't want you to date anyone that's not me, either." 

"I don't intend to." Harry returned, giving him a crooked grin.

"Good." Draco said leaning in toward Harry.

"Good." Harry murmured as he closed the distance between them.

Draco felt a thrilling swooping sensation in his abdomen as they kissed. Harry's lips were soft and warm against his own as they parted allowing Draco's tongue to slip past and slide delicately against his own. Draco's skin tingled pleasantly as goosepimples erupted over his body. He brought a hand up to tangle in Harry's wild hair, wondering briefly how he'd ever gone a day in his life without kissing Harry like this. He felt as though everything had fallen into place, like everything suddenly made perfect sense. Kissing Harry just felt _right_ , and he couldn't wait to do it every day for the rest of his life. 

  
  
  



End file.
